Many online games are provided through an online gaming platform like Facebook.com, Kabam.com, Zynga.com, BigPoint Games, Steam, etc. The individual games accessed through an online gaming platform automatically create user accounts that are “linked” to an over-arching platform account for the users. For example, a single platform account may be linked to a host of individual game-level accounts for the user. This enables users to “log in” through the platform, and then experience all of their games in an integrated manner.
It is known that within online games, users tend to participate in various aspects of the game and eschew others. These aspects include, for example, a collection/harvesting mechanic in which resources are collected, cultivated, manufactured, etc. Another aspect includes Player versus Player (“PvP”) gameplay in which users seek to engage in competing directly with (e.g., battling) other players within the game. Yet another aspect includes Player versus Environment (“PvE”) gameplay in which users seek to complete “quests” or other tasks within the game to gain points, virtual items, and/or other rewards.
Typically, users of an online game are not “classified” (e.g., into a player type) until after they have begun playing the game and have a large enough sample of use for classifications and/or predictions about future activities to be made. Users sometimes have difficulty “finding” the activities and/or features in an online game that will make them consistent users.